Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-5788473-20131214160131/@comment-99.234.210.208-20131214194708
I honestly love klaroline and i do think just from the scoops and a interview that joseph did last week that there will be klaroline eventually becasue as he said you can't just keep that hanging out there and he compared klaroline to delana and why people loved them but "you have to eventually give the fans what they want" and to be honest the writters have wriiten klaus into a corner by alot of what he said to caroline so it really wouldn't make any sense for him to just move on because in his head he thinks that eventually caroline will give him that chance so the likely hood of him being paired with someone else is really slim with that said i am pretty sure that if this happens it would be delanna because i don't see any way that caroline would just sleep with klaus at this point unless something major changes it doesn't make sense. They haven't even kissed so i don't that could happen i think that maybe this is a little bit of the fans hopeful thinking but with that said when people dye suddenly it brings your own mortality in so anything could happen. I think even though the all are toasting or celebrating i think deep down it will affect them individually. No matter what damon says he did spend 166 years being in love with her so even though he "hates" her now i think how he felt is still there somewhere. I can't really see this all happen without elijah i think it would be weird that if she is dying that nobody would call him although we know she has always loved stefan he was that dream but she also loved elijah at some point maybe not as strong but she did love him and he obviously loved her not that long ago so i am guessing stefan calls him and that is who klaus brings back i am thinking elijah go back and brings klaus with him that is the only thing that makes sense because klaus wouldn't care that much about katherine to go unless there is a way the originals can save her because they are all out of travelors. Stefan apparetly talks to his brother about his break up with elana (stefan the good brother damon is actually lucky he has a understanding brother most would never speak to him again) which is what probably prompts damon into going back to elana (not sure if this is true what the point of the break up was then) except to show that stefan has excepted it and moved on and somehow they still remained close (the best part of thursday's episode was damon and stefan i like there relationship). I think we will see what effect katherine has had on everyone and how someone you know dying does i think even though stefan is quite head over for kat the way he was for elana i think this may bond them and i have funny feeling that body merge (it isn't really a switch) will come in play untli the can save her.